Super Smash Bros : THE LEGEND OF THE RED SWORDSMAN -Untold-
by arikarunoumi
Summary: Cerita yang ada di dalam ini adalah cerita sampingan yang masih berkaitan dengan seri "SSB : TLRS". Namun sengaja tidak dimasukkan dalam Main Story karena termasuk filler.


Super Smash Brothers : The Legend of Red Swordsman -UNTOLD STORIES-

Cerita yang ada di dalam ini adalah cerita sampingan yang masih berkaitan dengan seri "SSB : TLRS". Namun sengaja tidak dimasukkan dalam Main Story karena termasuk filler.

1\. Kirby's Awakening

Kirby yang terbangun di Spike Forest kemudian melihat di sekeliling, seolah seperti berada di tempat yang asing. Ia kemudian berkeliling memanggil siapapun, namun tidak ada satupun yang mendengar teriakannya. Iapun kemudian duduk termenung sepanjang hari. Sampai suatu hari ia menemukan Dedede terdampar di Celestial Lake. Ia kemudian membangunkannya. Dedede terperanjat karena ia menemukan Kirby masih hidup. Ia kemudian kembali menunggu sepanjang hari hingga Kirby memutuskan untuk pergi dari hutan tersebut.  
Ia kemudian berkeliling di sekitar area yang tidak terkena laut ilusi hingga ia menyadari bahwa ia mendengar suara Mario dari sebuah Power Plant yang ditinggalkan. Iapun kemudian pergi tak tentu arah hingga akhirnya lelah dan memutuskan untuk istirahat di suatu tempat yang tanpa ia sadari ternyata markas Smash Brothers Squad yang membuat Dedede sudah mencarinya setengah mati. Mario yang melihat kondisi Kirby hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

Mario : ... *terdiam* (Kirby... Aku tidak sadar ternyata kau sedang mencari kami semua...) *lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut*

Dedede melihat Mario yang membuka topinya dengan ekspresi sedih datang.

Dedede : Tidak, Mario... ini bukan salah siapapun...

Mario : Aku tahu, tapi... *lalu menatap Kirby* Aku berhutang banyak padanya...

Semua terdiam, sangat sunyi mengiringi kesedihan sekaligus kegembiraan karena Kirby akhirnya tiba di markas. Tak lama, Mario beranjak pergi, tetapi ia berhenti sejenak.

Mario : Aku akan meminta Luigi dan Daisy untuk membuatkannya Sup Jamur dan Ramuan Herbal ala Mushroom Kingdom Squad, mungkin keduanya akan membuat Kirby kembali sehat seperti kita.

Dedede : Ya, terima kasih, Mario... *lalu menghapus airmatanya*

Mario hanya mengangguk dan kemudian pergi ke Pokemon Center untuk menemui Princess Daisy dan Luigi untuk membuatkan apa yang ia minta untuk Kirby.

2\. Fox's Stories

Di kamarnya, Fox seolah tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi pada pasukannya, Slippy, Krystal, Katt, dan Falco.  
Fox : *menatap langit malam di atap markas* Star Fox Squad... Kalian dimana? Amukan Dharkom dan Galeem membuat kita terpisah...  
Tanpa sadar, Luigi kemudian muncul.  
Luigi : Maaf sudah menggangumu, Fox...  
Fox : Luigi!?  
Luigi : Kami juga bernasib sama sepertimu...  
Fox : ... (Krystal...)  
Luigi : Hei...  
Fox : Ah! *lalu melihat Luigi* Uh... (Gimana aku harus mengatakannya ya?)  
Luigi : Nona Krystal ya? Bisa kau ceritakan sedikit tentang Star Fox dan Krystal? Mungkin itu bisa membuatmu lebih tenang...  
Fox kemudian menceritakan awal ia berjumpa dengan Krystal dan Star Fox. Hingga malam sudah larut...  
Fox : Dan akhirnya, kami, Star Fox, memutuskan untuk ikut bersama Smash Bros. Squad...  
Mario : *sudah memakai Piyama* Luigi! Ternyata kau disini!  
Luigi : Abang!?  
Fox : Mario!  
Mario : Fox? Kau cerita apa saja pada Adikku?  
Fox : Ya, Star Fox Squad dan cerita bagaimana aku bisa bertemu dengan Krystal. *lalu menyadari malam sudah larut* Nanti kuceritakan Besok. Soalnya ini sudah malam.  
Luigi : Ah!? Iya!  
Semuanya kemudian tertawa hingga mereka akhirnya berpisah ke kamar masing-masing...

3\. Jika semua orang ber-Job Bard

Phantom : Aku lupa menjelaskan hal ini pada kalian...  
Mario : Apa itu?  
Lalu Phantom mengubah semua orang menjadi Bard.  
Fox : Lho? Kenapa ini?  
Phantom : Nah, ambil harpa dan menyanyilah...  
Mereka semua kemudian mencoba menyanyi, tapi ternyata malah menghasilkan nyanyian yang berbeda-beda.  
Phantom : Master Mario, cobalah.  
Mario : *menyanyi dengan Irama Super Mario Theme* Ini aku... Si Mariooo!  
Karena nyanyian itu, sebagian ada yang terkena state Confuse.  
Wolf : *pusing* Aduhh... Aku kenapa ya?  
Luigi : *Menyanyi dengan irama Luigi's Mansion theme* Oh abangku, kau dimana...  
Lagu Luigi malah membuat semua HP orang lain termasuk Mario menjadi setengah dan ia malah terobati.  
Mario : Luigi, nyanyianmu membuat staminaku terkuras setengah...  
Princess Peach kemudian menyanyikan lagu Mushroom Kingdom March. Alhasil, semua orang terobati bahkan menghilangkan state Confuse yang menempel pada beberapa orang.  
Mario : Fyuhhh...  
Phantom : Ya, seperti itulah, tidak peduli Harpa yang digunakan. Tapi dalam beberapa kasus, kalian harus berduet.  
Zelda kemudian menyanyi, tapi ternyata hanya berefek seperti Princess Peach.  
Phantom : Sepertinya anda butuh pasanganmu untuk menyanyi.  
Zelda : Begitu rupanya :'/  
Solid Snake kemudian menyanyikan lagu Metal Gear March. Namun itu malah membuat semua orang ingin menyerang Snake.  
Phantom : Master Snake, itulah alasannya kenapa aku tak ingin menjadikanmu Bard. Semua orang bahkan temanmu malah ingin menyerangmu.  
Samus : *menyanyi lagu Brinstar* Lalala...  
Semua lelaki kemudian melihat ke Arah Samus dengan mata berbentuk hati dan memberikannya bunga, cokelat, bahkan pakaian yang cantik.  
Princess Peach : MARIO!  
Princess Daisy : LUIGI!  
Zelda : (beruntung Link tidak melihat ini)  
Fox : *Menyanyikan Star Fox March*  
Gara-gara lagu Fox, Merekapun sadar kembali dan kembali ke pasangan mereka. Namun malah membuat semua perempuan berefek seperti Samus.  
Mario + Luigi + Bowser : SEKARANG TERBALIK! :'v  
Phantom : Nyanyian Samus dan Fox berarti membuat musuh yang merupakan Lawan jenis menjadi tertarik pada kalian.  
Ness + Lucas : *menyanyikan Mother Song*  
Namun itu malah membuat Mario, Solid Snake, dan orang dengan ATK tertinggi Fainted.  
Luigi : ABAAAANGG! :'v  
Queen Palutena kemudian menyanyi dan membuat orang-orang yang tadinya Fainted bangkit kembali.  
Mario : Aku paham sekarang kenapa Bard Job sebenarnya berbahaya bagi beberapa orang.  
Phantom : Untuk mereka, efeknya akan variasi. Tergantung Mood Lucas, jika dia ketakutan, bisa saja hal itu berefek pada semua orang. Dan mungkin kurasa sudah cukup untuk kali ini. *lalu mengubah mereka kembali ke job sebelumnya*  
Samus : Sebenarnya menyenangkan juga jadi Bard. Tapi... Ya... Sisi bahayanya ternyata mengerikan :'v (Tapi aku senang, Lagu Brinstar membuat semua lelaki tertuju padaku :'D)  
Princess Peach : *menjewer Mario dan menyeretnya ke taman*  
Mario : Mamma Mia!? Kenapa aku dijewer? :'v  
Luigi kemudian berjalan dengan 10x tamparan dan sebuah Benjol besar dari Princess Daisy.  
Luigi : katanya kita kena sihir Bard dari Samus. :'v  
Bowser yang melihat mereka dihajar hanya bisa tertawa dari kejauhan.

4\. Mario's Breath

Didalam laut, Mario terus berusaha untuk berenang ke permukaan meski ia menyadari dirinya akan tenggelam.  
Mario : *terus berenang, tetapi ia semakin tenggelam* (Aku harus tetap mencari Luigi dan Peach bagaimanapun caranya) Uagh! *kesakitan karena tubuhnya yang penuh luka-luka setelah menghajar kedua Dewa tersebut ditambah napasnya yang mulai habis* (Kalau aku tenggelam sendirian disini, mereka berdua pasti sudah menangisi aku...).  
Namun, itu membuat semua itu menjadi parah dan akhirnya ia mulai melemah. Mario akhirnya menyerah dan tenggelam hingga tidak menyadari, Galaxy Badge yang berada di bajunya berkedip dan memancing perhatian sesosok Robot yang memegang seekor Penguin Pokemon, Piplup. Robot itu kemudian mengetahui kalau Mario sudah tenggelam dan harus segera dibawa ke permukaan laut.  
Mario : (Tunggu, siapa yang mengangkat tubuhku?) *lalu membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat sesosok robot hitam yang menolongnya hingga ia tiba di permukaan.*  
Lalu dengan pertolongan seseorang, ia berhasil mengeluarkan air yang tertelan olehnya. Tetapi karena ia sangat lemah, ia kemudian jatuh pingsan.  
Maddeline : *memeriksa detak jantung Mario* Tidak apa, Dia baru saja tenggelam dari kondisinya.  
Prof. Willow : Baguslah, aku khawatir dia tidak bisa diselamatkan.  
Mario yang masih lemah hanya bisa bernapas dengan sisa energinya yang terkuras. Lalu di hari tepat ia berhasil menghentikan Dharkom dan Galeem, ia kembali tenggelam bersama Luigi. Namun kali ini yang mengangkat mereka ke atas permukaan adalah sentuhan yang mereka kenali.

Princess Peach : *berhasil ke tepian sambil menggendong tubuh Mario yang tak sadarkan diri* FWAAAAHHH!

Princess Daisy : *membawa tubuh Luigi* Cepat! Kita harus segera ke Markas!

5\. The day after Incident

Sekitar bulan Juli, 3 minggu sebelum Mario ditemukan...

Luigi : *terbangun di sebuah ruangan yang sangat canggih* Nyuh...uh... *lalu ia menyadari ia hanya sendirian* Eh!? *lalu celingukan* Te...te...tempat apa ini..? Abang (Mario)? Peach? Semuanya?

Ternyata yang datang adalah Prof. Willow...

Luigi : A...anda siapa?

Prof. Willow : Aku Prof. Willow, Murid Prof. Oak. Aku menemukanmu dan seorang ber-dress Pink terdampar di pinggiran pantai. Kalian berdualah yang pertama kali kami temukan setelah amukan kedua dewa buatan itu, Dharkom dan Galeem...

Luigi : Maksud anda... Princess Peach?

Prof. Willow : Iya, tetapi, dia masih belum sadar dari pingsannya. Aku khawatir ia akan kehilangan ingatannya...

Luigi terdiam sambil memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada Smash Brother Squad.

Baddeline : *Muncul tiba-tiba* Jangan terlalu dipikirkan untuk sekarang, kami sedang berusaha mencari siapapun yang mungkin kau kenal.

Luigi : *kaget dan panik melihat sosok menyeramkan yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya* YAAAAAHH!?

SFX : PLAKKK!

Lalu Maddeline tiba-tiba datang dan memukul kepala Baddeline yang menakuti Luigi.

Maddeline : Cukup! :'v *pada Luigi* Maafkan dia ya, aku Maddeline, dan dia Baddeline, tapi kau bisa memanggilnya Kurohime...

Baddeline : Oi, sudah berkali-kali kubilang, diriku...

Luigi : Maddeline... hm... *lalu celingukan* Tempat apa ini sebenarnya, Prof.?

Prof. Willow : Ini adalah markas sementara Smash Brothers Avengers. Disini adalah tempat dimana semua orang yang tidak ikut bertarung, termasuk Pokemon yang diselamatkan oleh Team Leaders mencari kemungkinan adanya jejak orang-orang seperti kalian.

Luigi : Dimana Abangku? Mario?

Prof. Willow : Mario... Itu artinya, kau adalah Luigi?

Luigi : Professor, Anda berarti mengenalnya...

Prof. Willow : Iya, aku pernah bertemu dengannya, tetapi sedikit lebih pendek dan memakai baju merah persis sepertimu. *lalu menyisingkan bahunya sambil menggeleng* Kami belum menemukannya sampai sekarang... :\

Luigi : Oh... *lalu tertunduk dan tersadar ia tidak memakai topi hijau kesayangannya*Prof... Di...Dimana topiku?

Prof. Willow : Kau sudah ditemukan tanpa topi seperti ini saat ditemukan, Mungkin saja abangmu, Mario, menemukannya dan sedang mencari kalian...

Luigi : Ngomong-ngomong, apa boleh aku melihat Princess Peach?

Maddeline : Ikut aku, Luigi...

Luigi perlahan berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti Maddeline ke kamar Princess Peach yang dijaga oleh seekor Pikachu dan Jigglypuff yang familiar di matanya.

Luigi : Pikachu! Jigglypuff! Kalian juga selamat ternyata! *lalu memeluk kedua Pokemon tersebut*

Pikachu : PIKAAAA! (Tuan Luigi!)

Jigglypuff : JIGGLY! (TUAAAAN!)

Teriakan ketiganya membuat Princess Peach terbangun dari pingsannya.

Princess Peach : Luigi? Apa itu kau?

Luigi + Pikachu + Jigglypuff : ! :'v

Princess Peach kemudian menengokkan kepalanya pada Luigi, Pikachu dan Jigglypuff. Lalu ia langsung meloncat dari tempat tidur dan memeluk mereka semua. Tapi anehnya, Luigi justru menangis.

Princess Peach : Luigi... dimana Mario?

Luigi hanya menggeleng.

Princess Peach : *pada Pikachu dan Jigglypuff* Bahkan kalian juga tidak menemukan yang lain?

Ketiganya kemudian menggeleng.

Maddeline : Ya, hanya kalian berempat yang kami temukan...

Luigi : Peach... dia benar...

Lalu Princess Peach menangis sejadi-jadinya hingga Jigglypuff dan Maddeline memutuskan untuk pergi dari ruangan itu. Sementara Luigi dan Pikachu menenangkan Princess Peach yang menangis.

Pikachu : Pika... pika... pikachu... (Dia pasti ada di suatu tempat...)

Princess Peach terdiam, lalu mengusap kepala Pikachu yang menyemangatinya.

Princess Peach : Luigi...

Luigi : ... Peach, Abang pasti sedang mencari kita...

Princess Peach : ya... kau benar... dia pasti khawatir dengan Mushroom Kingdom Squad...

Semua kemudian terdiam dan memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan pikiran mereka sementara waktu.

3 Minggu berlalu, mereka kemudian menjalani aktivitas seperti biasa, mempelajari Pokemon sembari menunggu misi dari Prof. Willow yang sebatas mempelajari alam sekitar. Hingga di suatu hari dimana Zelda datang bersama Mario yang basah kuyup tak sadarkan diri.

Luigi : *lalu menggendong tubuh Mario ke kamarnya* Abang... Bang Mario?

Mario masih bernapas meski ia tak sadarkan diri. Lalu Luigi meminta hanya dirinya yang menjaga Mario yang sudah ia baringkan di tempat tidurnya. Zelda yang sudah sadar dari awal hanya bisa duduk di koridor bersama Princess Peach.

Princess Peach : Zelda, bagaimana ceritanya kau menemukannya sudah pingsan seperti ini?

Zelda : Dia yang sebenarnya menemukanku, Peach. Tetapi... sepertinya ia dalam kondisi terluka parah... dan... *lalu menyodorkan Tiara milik Princess Peach dan Topi hijau kesayangan Luigi* Aku menemukan ia masih memegang kedua benda ini...

Princess Peach : Tiara kesayanganku! *lalu memakainya dan kemudian ia memegang topi Luigi* Akan kutaruh topinya nanti...

Tak berapa lama, Seekor Pikachu datang dengan Topi Merah khas Mario di kepalanya.

Maddeline : Pikachu ini menemukannya menyangkut di atas pohon didekat markas ini. Kurasa, topi itu milik orang itu.

Zelda : Ya... Itu miliknya...

Namun Pikachu tersebut mendekati Prof. Willow dan memakaikannya pada kepalanya. Prof. Willow kemudian membuka topi tersebut dan menyimpannya di dalam tas kesayangannya.

Prof. Willow : Akan kukejutkan dia nanti saat ia sadar...

Zelda dan Princess Peach menyetujuinya sambil menunggu Mario sadarkan diri. Princess Peach kemudian pergi ke kamarnya.

Prof. Willow : Ngomong-ngomong... ini sudah bulan Agustus...

Zelda : Apa!? Kami tak sadarkan diri selama itu? Rasanya kejadian itu terjadi di bulan November...

Prof. Willow : *hanya mengangguk* Sepertinya itu karena efek laut dan Kutub Ilusi yang menyelimuti semua area kecuali disini, Celestial Mountain... Justru di sini, Waktu masih berjalan seperti biasa...

Zelda : Pasti ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan di planet ini...

Prof. Willow : Kupikir begitu... *lalu melihat Luigi yang tertunduk sambil menunggu Mario sadarkan diri*

Luigi : *sambil memegangi tangan Mario yang penuh luka* (Abang... pantas saja Bowser iri padamu...)

6\. Bowser's Pokemon

Pagi hari saat matahari terbit, semuanya sedang tidur, hanya Bowser sendiri yang terbangun.

Bowser : *terbangun karena mendengar suara Pokemon yang ada di koridor* Ugh... (Berisik sekali, Aku menjadi tidak bisa tidur tahu!) *lalu bergegas beranjak dari tempat tidur dan keluar dari kamarnya.*

Ia melihat Prof. Willow sedang memberi makan pada seluruh Pokemon yang ada di base di sepanjang koridor.

Bowser : Hmm... Professor...

Prof. Willow kaget saat ia mendengar suara Bowser.

Prof. Willow : Lho? Kau sudah bangun? Padahal ini masih jam 6 lho.

Bowser : Aku terbangun karena mendengar sekumpulan Pikachu dan Pidgey ini meminta makanan. Makanya aku keluar dari kamarku untuk mencari udara segar.

Prof. Willow : Oh... Ngomong-ngomong, hukuman kalian sudah diberi keringanan, jadi kalian hanya bisa berjalan-jalan sebatas Spike Forest.

Bowser : Benarkah? *lalu bergegas ke kamar Mario dan Luigi, tetapi...*

Mario : *dari dalam kamar* BERISIK! INI MASIH TERLALU PAGI! *lalu melempar bantalnya sendiri tepat mengenai kepala Bowser*

Teriakan Mario membuat beberapa orang terbangun, termasuk Luigi.

Luigi : *lalu keluar dengan kondisi masih mengantuk* Abang... sudahlah... bangun saja... *pada Bowser sambil memungut bantal tersebut* maafkan dia ya, Bowser... dia semalam tidak bisa tidur karena diomeli habis-habisan oleh Queen Palutena makanya seperti itu... :'v

Bowser : Oh... *lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan* Ngomong-ngomong apa kau lupa dengan janji nona Zelda untuk pergi ke Spike Forest?

Luigi : ! :'v *lalu masuk ke kamar* ABANG MARIO!

Lalu terdengar percikan listrik menyambar-nyambar yang membuat Bowser terbelalak. Lalu Mario keluar dengan kondisi sudah gosong oleh Thunderbolt yang dikeluarkan Luigi.

Mario : Bowser, ngomong dari awal kalau kita punya janji dengan Nona Zelda :'v

Bowser : *tertawa melihat kondisi Mario yang gosong* Mwahahahaha! *lalu dengan wajah serius* Itu yang sebenarnya aku ingin bilang, pendek! :'v . Aku mau ke ruangan Prof. Willow dulu... *lalu pergi*

Mario hanya terdiam mendengar ia memanggilnya 'pendek'.

Mario : *sigh* Seperti biasanya kau memanggilku begitu, dimanapun... *lalu masuk ke kamarnya kembali*

Sementara itu di ruangan Prof. Willow...

Prof. Willow : Jadi kau kemari karena ingin punya Pokemon?

Bowser hanya mengangguk.

Lalu Prof. Willow mengeluarkan daftar Starter Pokemon.

Prof. Willow : Bijaklah dalam memilih, karena abillity mereka sangat berbeda dan membutuhkan intuisi yang bagus...

Bowser kemudian berpikir ingin memiliki Turtwig, tetapi ia ingin memilih Squirtle karena ia menyerupai tubuhnya.

Bowser : Tolong hanya tinggalkan Turtwig dan Squirtle. Aku ragu dengan kedua Pokemon ini karena keduanya memiliki kriteria Pokemon yang kuinginkan...

Prof. Willow : Begitu rupanya...

Bowser : *lalu mengecek Pokedex yang diberikan Prof. Willow, namun karena jari tangannya terlalu besar, ia menjadi gusar* Grrrrr...

Tak berapa lama, Mario dan Princess Peach datang...

Mario + Peach : *memakai pakaian biasa* Prof. Willow!

Bowser : *terkejut dan hampir menjatuhkan Pokedexnya*

Mario : Bowser, kau disini eh?

Bowser : *hanya mengangguk* Mario, Peach, aku ingin mendengar pendapat kalian, antara Turtwig dan Squirtle, yang mana yang menurut kalian cocok untukku?

Mario langsung menunjuk Squirtle.

Princess Peach : Maaf Mario, tapi menurutku Turtwig lebih cocok untuknya...

Mario : Hah? Menurutku Squirtle lebih pas untuknya...

Lalu timbul perselisihan yang membuat Bowser harus berteriak menghentikan mereka.

Bowser : Aku bertanya karena itu Pokemon untukku, BUKAN UNTUK KALIAN! :'v

Mario + Peach : :| *hanya terdiam* :'v

Prof. Willow : *lalu datang* Bowser, apa kau sudah menentukan pilihanmu?

Bowser : Errrr...

Luigi : *datang dengan pakaian biasa* Prof. Willow, Aku juga ingin Pokemon Starter seperti yang Fox pilih kemarin.

Prof. Willow : Chespin? *menggeleng* Maaf, Luigi... Sayangnya Chespin saat itu tinggal satu :'v

Luigi hanya bisa menunduk lesu.

Prof. Willow : Sebagai gantinya, aku memberikanmu Rowlet.

Luigi : Rowlet? *langsung mengangguk*

Princess Peach, Mario dan Bowser yang melihat Luigi keluar dengan Rowlet kemudian menatap Prof. Willow dengan wajah memelas.

Princess Peach : Aku mau Fennekin kalau begitu...

Mario : Boleh aku pilih Cyndaquil?

Bowser : Baiklah, Aku mau Turtwig!

Prof. Willow baru sadar kalau ia juga kehabisan ketiga Pokemon yang diinginkan mereka bertiga.

Prof. Willow : Maaf... sepertinya ketiga Pokemon yang kalian inginkan juga sudah diambil Isabelle, Rocky, dan Dedede :'v

Mario + Peach + Bowser : **GUBRAKKK!**

Pada akhirnya, ketiganya diberikan Starter yang semuanya merupakan Water Type Pokemon, Mario diberikan Froakie, Bowser diberikan Squirtle, dan Princess Peach diberikan Popplio.

Princess Peach : *kegirangan meski ia tidak dapat Fennekin* Yeaaahh! Yang penting aku memberikan Ralts-ku teman Fairy!

Mario : *pasrah* Padahal aku ingin punya Fire Type Pokemon...

Bowser : *dengan ekspresi yang sama seperti Mario* Sudahlah... 'kan bisa ditangkap di alam liar...

Wario : *melihat ketiganya memiliki Pokemon Water Type* Akhirnya kalian bernasib sama seperti kami. *lalu mengeluarkan Totodile*

Waluigi : Mweheheheh! *lalu mengeluarkan Oshawott*

Mario + Peach + Bowser : BODO AMAT KALO POKEMON PARTNER KALIAN MAGIKARP DAN FINNEON! *lalu pergi ke Celestial Waterfall*

Wario + Waluigi : **GUBRAKKK!**

Tak berapa lama, Luigi dan Daisy melewati mereka dengan Rowlet dan Bulbasaur yang mengejek Magikarp dan Finneon milik keduanya.

7\. Wario's Menace

Karena ulah Wario yang membuat Golden Castle hancur, semua orang marah dan kesal pada Wario, termasuk Luigi yang sedang membawa Ganondorf yang ternyata bersembunyi di Golden Castle ke ruang perawatan.

Dedede : *menjewer pipi kiri Wario* Apa yang kau lakukan itu merugikan orang lain, Bodoh!

Samus : *menjewer pipi kanan Wario* Pikiranmu Cuma duit doank! Kau hampir membunuh kami semua!

Bowser : *menjambak Rambut Wario* Kebiasaan mata duitanmu itu harus kami hentikan!

Pikachu : PIKAAAA! *mengeluarkan Thundershock pada Wario*

Wario : AMPUN! AMPUN! :'v

Nenek : *tertawa meski ia sedang marah* Sekarang kau mau minta ampun... Hukumannya, kau HARUS MENJUAL SEMUA EMAS YANG KAU PUNGUT DARI KASTIL EMAS ITU!

Wario : APA?! :'v

Mario : *dengan benjol raksasa di kepalanya yang bahkan membuat topinya tidak bisa menutup kepalanya* YA! Hukuman itu pantas untuknya!

Wario : TIDAAAAAAAAKKKKK! :'v

-2 jam kemudian di malam yang sama—

Prof. Willow : Jadi, besok kalian harus pergi ke Bard Village untuk mencari informasi penting mengenai Lunar Kingdom, ada yang ikut?

Hampir semua orang tidak mengangkat tangan kecuali Luigi, Maddeline, Zelda, dan Kirby.

Prof. Willow : Kenapa ini? Kok hanya Luigi, Maddeline, Zelda, dan Kirby yang mau kesana?

Mario : *dengan wajah yang jengkel* Semua ini berawal dari Kekonyolan Wario dari tadi siang! :'v

Prof. Willow : Pantas saja aku tidak melihat Wario dari tadi... :/

Tiba-tiba, terdengar teriakan Wario dan Bowser dari luar.

Wario : AAAAAAAHHH! JANGAAAAN!

Bowser : *dengan wajah penuh Mi panas yang dibuat oleh Wolf O'Connell* BERHENTI KAU! SUDAH DARI TADI KAU BUAT MASALAH DENGAN MARIO DAN PEACH, SEKARANG KAU MENJAHILIKU!

Prof. Willow : *menunduk pasrah* Kok bisa-bisanya aku punya Squad kayak begini? :'v

Mario : Itu sudah biasa, Prof.

Samus : Tuh orang juga sering membuat ulah...

Maddeline : Bisa ya kalian mempertahankan dia? Padahal terlihat seperti tidak bisa apa-apa dan Cuma merugikan orang lain...

Samus : Tapi ada saatnya dia berguna. 2 tahun lalu, ia tidak sadar menyelamatkan pesta Ulang tahun Zelda yang nyaris hancur oleh tembakan Porky yang mau mengacaukannya...

Waluigi : dan, aku, Mario, Luigi dan Bowser memutuskan memakai tubuhnya untuk menerobos gerbang Dracula Mansion untuk menyelamatkan Samus dan Mona. *lalu menunduk* Ya... memalukan juga mengingat kejadian konyol itu...

Fox : Gara-gara dia, Andross harus berpikir 2 kali untuk menculik siapapun dari Smash Brothers Squad karena Ultra Rock Boulders yang sempat membuat ia kembali hancur.

Mario : Jadi itulah alasannya, kami memutuskan untuk mengawasi Wario. Biar Luigi, Maddy, Nona Zelda, dan Kirby yang kesana.

Luigi : Ya, Bang Mario benar. Aku juga tak ingin dia berbuat hal konyol jika dia ikut. :'/

Prof. Willow : Ya... baiklah jika itu keinginan kalian.

Lalu semuanya bubar. Tetapi saat semuanya sedang tertidur lelap...

Jam 3.16 subuh...

Jam weker milik Wario : *menyetel lagu MGR – Rules of Nature*

Wario : *terbangun dan baru ingat ia lupa menyetel alarmnya menjadi jam 7* :'v

Waluigi : *terbangun* WARIO! INI MASIH SUBUH!

Jam weker tersebut membuat semua orang terbangun dan membuat semua lelaki semakin jengkel.

Fox : Sudah cukup!

Kemudian...

Mario : *melempar bantal dan kasur Wario dan Waluigi keluar* TIDUR DI LUAR SANA!

Bowser : *melempar Wario dan Waluigi keluar markas* KELUAR! KALIAN MENGGANGGU ORANG YANG SEDANG TIDUR!

Waluigi : Kok aku juga dikeluarkan?!

Fox : Maaf, Waluigi, tapi ini untuk antisipasi supaya tidak terjadi keributan yang lebih parah dari ini... *pada Luigi* Tutup pintunya, Bang Luigi...

Luigi yang masih mengantuk kemudian menutup pintu markas.

Luigi : (aneh-aneh saja...) *lalu pergi ke kamarnya dan kembali tidur*

Namun, ulah Wario semakin berlanjut dengan keributan mereka berdua yang tidak berhenti berkelahi di luar sehingga membuat hewan liar dan orang yang di dalam markas tidak bisa tidur dan memutuskan untuk mengejar keduanya hingga jauh ke danau yang tak jauh dari Golden Castle. Namun anehnya, hanya Luigi, para Pokemon, anak-anak, dan para wanita yang tidak terpengaruh dengan keributan dan tetap tertidur lelap.

Keesokan paginya...

Luigi : HOAAAAHHMM! *lalu melihat Mario yang masih terbaring dan wajahnya pucat* ABANG?! :'v

Mario : *dengan wajah pucat karena tidak bisa tidur* Luigi, bilang pada Prof. Willow kalau kepalaku pusing dan demam karena kejadian semalam... Sepertinya aku memang diharuskan istirahat dari menjalankan misi...

Luigi hanya mengangguk dan kemudian bergegas untuk pergi. Tak berapa lama, Mario akhirnya bisa tertidur lelap. Namun karena kejadian itu, hanya Luigi, Maddeline, Zelda dan Kirby yang pergi ke Bard Village. Sementara semua lelaki menjadi sakit-sakitan karena ulah Wario yang membuat mereka harus beristirahat total. Dan karena itu, semua perempuan dan anak-anak yang tidak menjalankan misi terpaksa harus merawat mereka yang sakit-sakitan.

8\. Another Mario

Di malam sebelum mereka pergi menuju tempat dimana Mother Elf Shard tersimpan. Mario bermimpi ia berada di suatu tempat yang penuh dengan cermin. Ia kemudian berhenti di sebuah cermin yang menampilkan dirinya dalam wujud Dokter, Dr. Mario. Tetapi...

_Mario : K...kau..._

_Dr. Mario : Diriku, tolong aku! Aku membutuhkanmu! _

_Mario : Apa?! Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu!?_

_Dr. Mario : Tolong... KEMBALIKAN TUBUHKU!_

_Mario : A... APA MAKSUDMU? Aku bukan diriku yang biasanya?_

_Dr. Mario : POKOKNYA CEPAT TOLONG AKU!_

Lalu di tempat Mario berdiri, sebuah bayangan menjeratnya dan menarik dirinya kedalam kegelapan...

Mario : *Terbangun dengan napas terengah-engah* Apa... apa maksud "Aku bukan diriku?"

Luigi : *ikut terbangun* Abang? Ada apa?

Mario : Luigi, kau takkan bisa mengerti maksudku... Aku bermimpi aku bertemu diriku yang meminta tolong...

Luigi yang mendengar penjelasan Mario mulai curiga dengan apa yang terjadi pada kakak kembarnya.

Luigi : Abang... jangan bilang kau bukan abang yang kukenal...

Mario : Luigi, aku masih "Abang Mario" yang kau kenal... tapi... *lalu kepalanya terasa sakit* Ugh...

Luigi : Sudahlah... *lalu berbaring dan kembali tidur*

Mario yang gelisah kemudian melanjutkan tidurnya.

Saat sedang dalam misi, Mario semakin gelisah karena di sekitarnya persis apa yang ia lihat dalam mimpi. Dan saat ia melihat sebuah cermin raksasa. Ia terhenti dengan tatapan kosong, kemudian ia sadar bahwa ia sebenarnya Dr. Mario yang ada didalam tubuh Mario. Tepat disaat yang bersamaan, bayangan dirinya yang dikendalikan Dark Mario muncul.

Dark Dr. Mario : Kembalikan tubuhku... DOKTER!

Mario/Dr. Mario : Diriku... Aku sudah membawa Luigi!

Mendengar kata-kata Dark Dr. Mario, semua terperanjat termasuk Luigi yang tak menyangka kalau kecurigaannya benar adanya. Selagi Dr. Mario dan Mario saling bertarung...

Luigi : Kecurigaanku benar... *lalu menunduk sambil menggeleng memegangi kepalanya* Abangku... BUKAN ABANG MARIOOOOO! *tetapi sesaat kemudian ia melancarkan Thundaga pada keduanya.*

Alhasil keduanya terkena Thundaga yang dikeluarkan dari kepanikan Luigi.

Mario/Dr. Mario : LUIGI! INI PERTARUNGANKU ANTARA DIRIKU SENDIRI!

Luigi : Tidak, Dokter... dia abangku dan aku harus menghentikannya!

Lalu mereka semua memutuskan untuk menghentikan Dark Dr. Mario bersama-sama hingga ia berhasil ditumbangkan dan dimurnikan kembali. Dr. Mario yang ada di tubuh Mario kemudian mendekati tubuhnya sendiri.

Mario/Dr. Mario : Diriku... maaf sudah menunggu lama... Memang sulit diterima secara akal sehat, tetapi... terima kasih...

Ia kemudian memegangi keningnya sendiri hingga membuat jiwanya akhirnya kembali kedalam tubuhnya sementara jiwa Mario kembali ke tubuhnya sendiri. Dengan sigap, Luigi menangkap tubuh Mario yang kembali tak sadarkan diri sementara Dr. Mario kembali kedalam tubuhnya.

Dr. Mario : Ayo ambil benda itu dan kita harus pergi dari sini...

Lalu Princess Peach mengambil Mother Elf Shard dan memerintahkan Luigi untuk membawa tubuh Mario pergi. Di tengah perjalanan pulang...

Luigi : *menggendong Mario* Dokter... bagaimana bisa kau berada di tubuh Abangku?

Dr. Mario yang berada tepat didepannya kemudian menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Luigi kemudian sadar bahwa ia sebenarnya juga memiliki "Dark Side" yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh cermin ajaib. Hingga mereka tiba di Markas, semua orang terperanjat termasuk Fox karena ia melihat ada 2 sosok Mario. Dr. Mario kemudian menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selagi Mario yang asli diberi Merging Spell oleh Zelda dan Princess Peach.

Fox : Aku paham sekarang... sepertinya Spell pembelah yang dimiliki Smithy membuat kalian terbelah menjadi dua.

Dr. Mario : *duduk di sebelah Mario yang tak sadarkan diri* Ya, tapi berkat topi ajaib yang dimilikinya *lalu menyodorkan topi merah Mario pada Luigi* ia mengorbankan dirinya sendiri supaya aku bisa lari menjauh dari Smithy...

Tak lama, tubuh Dr. Mario mulai transparan dan akan menghilang karena Mario mulai sadarkan diri.

Dr. Mario : Ya... ini saatnya aku kembali menjadi diriku sendiri... Terima kasih semua... *lalu tubuhnya menghilang*

Semua terdiam saat Mario sadarkan diri. Lalu ia sadar kalau dirinya yang lain telah menyelamatkan jiwanya dan kembali menyatu kedalam tubuhnya. Ia kemudian memeluk Luigi yang sudah sangat khawatir terhadap dirinya.

Mario : Luigi... panggil saja aku "Abang Mario" seperti biasa. Tidak apa kok, dia adalah diriku yang lain...

Luigi : Akhirnya, Abang benar-benar kembali! *lalu histeris*

Mario : *membelai kepala Luigi* Kalau bukan karena diriku yang itu, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah menyelamatkan Zelda, Princess Peach, bahkan semua orang.

Luigi yang hatinya masih terguncang hanya bisa menangis terharu melihat kebahagiaan kakak kembarnya sendiri.

Mario : Dia akan selalu ada didalam diriku, Luigi... Dia akan terus mengawasi kita berdua...

Luigi : Tapi abang... aku harus berterima kasih padanya langsung...

Mario : Tidak usah, dia adalah aku...

Luigi hanya menunduk karena ia harus berterima kasih pada kakak kembarnya sendiri. Ia merasa malu karena ia bukan adik kembar yang baik.

Mario : Kau bersungguh-sungguh ingin bertemu dengannya?

Luigi kemudian mengangguk.

Mario : Aku akan bertanya pada Nenek dan Maddeline apa kita boleh pergi ke Mirror Temple... Tapi aku harus beristirahat dengan kondisi seperti ini...

Luigi : Sebaiknya kita lakukan itu setelah Neo Xande kita hentikan...

Mario : Baiklah, Luigi...

Lalu mereka kemudian berbicara sepanjang hari hingga mereka tertidur pulas.

Di hari saat mereka berada di puncak Celestial...

Mario : Maddy...

Maddeline : Ada apa, Mario?

Mario : Bisa kau tunjukkan dimana letak Mirror Temple?

Maddeline : Mirror Temple? Baiklah, akan kutunjukkan dimana jalannya...

Mario, Luigi, dan Maddeline kemudian pergi menuju Mirror Temple. Ia kemudian menunjukkan ruang dimana sebuah cermin ajaib yang menampilkan sisi mereka yang lain diletakkan. Mario dan Luigi kemudian berdiri disana dan melihat sosok dalam cermin berubah, termasuk Luigi yang sosoknya menjadi Mr. L.

Mario : *pada Luigi* Luigi... aku tidak menyangka kau memiliki sisi jahat.

Luigi : Err...

Lalu kedua sosok itu keluar dari cermin. Mario dan Luigi terperanjat.

Dr. Mario : Hm? Kalian rupanya? Ada apa?

Mario : Sebenarnya, kami ingin berterima kasih padamu karena sudah menjadi bagian dari Smash Brothers Squad...

Dr. Mario : Begitu...

Mr. L : Hmph, apa kau ingat kejadian di Lunar Kingdom? Itu sebenarnya aku...

Mario dan Luigi hanya bengong, Dr. Mario yang melihat kejadian itu kemudian mencubit pipi Mr. L.

Dr. Mario : BUAT APA KAU LAKUKAN ITU, Mr. L?

Mr. L : HEI!

Perkelahian itu membuat Mario dan Luigi semakin bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

Luigi : Abang, apa aku pernah melakukan hal yang bertindak brutal?

Mario : ... Bahkan aku juga lupa...

Luigi : **GUBRAKK**

Mario : Dokter, Mr. L, kami pergi dulu.

Namun keduanya tetap berkelahi hingga mereka meninggalkan tempat itu.

9\. Pernikahan Fox and Krystal

Setelah Neo Xande dihentikan, semua orang berkumpul di Celestial Graveyard tempat dimana anggota Smash Brothers yang baru maupun yang lama yang gugur dalam peperangan dan meletakkan bunga di tiap nisan. Mario yang memakai Smash Brothers Leader Uniform dan Prof. Willow meletakkan 40 kuntum bunga mawar di nisan Austin, anggota baru yang mengorbankan dirinya demi menyelamatkan Prof. Willow dari serangan Galeem. Luigi dan Frisk kemudian meletakkan 50 tangkai Golden Flower di nisan Chara dan keluarga Frisk. Bowser yang membawa Piranha Flower kemudian meletakkan pot tersebut di nisan Eria. Lucas yang bersama Ness kemudian memberikan sekotak cokelat pada Nisan Claus yang baru dikuburkan.

Maddeline kemudian membawa ABZU menuju nisan penciptanya yang meninggal karena sakit.

Jenderal Pepper : ya... Untuk mengenang Anggota Smash Brother Squad yang sudah gugur dalam peperangan Dharkom dan Galeem. Mari kita berdiam diri sejenak.

Semua terdiam sambil mengenang jasa mereka yang sudah membantu menghentikan Dharkom dan Galeem.

Keesokan harinya...

Princess Peach : *memilih Wedding Dress untuk Krystal* Ini bagaimana?

Krystal hanya menggeleng.

Krystal : Kalian merepotkan aku saja di hari-hari sebelum pernikahanku.

Princess Daisy : Di Mushroom Kingdom, itu diharuskan. Tidak peduli entah kau seorang putri raja atau rakyat jelata.

Sementara itu di Evil Quartet Korner...

Bowser : *menyerahkan Sup Mi kerang pada Fox McCloud* Ada apa sih, Fox... padahal beberapa hari lagi kau akan menikahi Krystal...

Fox : Aku tidak punya wali untuk mengiringi pernikahanku, Bowser... *sambil menyantap Mi Kerang* Kau tahu kalau Orangtuaku dan Orangtua Krystal sudah tiada...

Bowser : Hmmm... sulit juga ya...

Dedede : *sambil menyodorkan Mi goreng pada Captain Falcon* Restu orang tua juga wajib, kalau tidak ada, ya harus dengan wali yang percaya padanya.

Fox : tapi, orang yang bisa kupercaya hanya Jenderal Pepper.

Captain Falcon : Tapi katanya, tidak ada wali, pernikahan batal :v

SFX : BLETAK!

Solid Snake : Kapten, itu tidak baik! *pada Fox* Sebaiknya anda bicaralah pada Jenderal Pepper. Dan katakan sejujurnya.

Fox kemudian menyantap habis mi tersebut dan langsung pergi.

Fox : Sudah kutransfer ke E-Money milik kedai ini. Tenang saja...

Bowser : oh...

Dedede : Padahal aku ingin bilang kalau Tuan Ganondorf ingin memberikannya hadiah...

Keesokan harinya...

SFX : Ting Tong!

Princess Peach : Eh? *lalu membuka Pintu* Ternyata itu kamu, Krystal.

Krystal : Maaf sudah mengganggu anda, Nona Peach...

Princess Peach : Ada apa?

Krystal : Anu... ini soal waliku...

Setelah Krystal menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Princess Peach : Jadi kau menemuiku untuk menjadikan aku sebagai Wali pernikahanmu?

Krystal : Ya, Aku sudah tidak punya orang tua sejak lahir. Dan hanya Nona Peach dan Mario yang bisa kupercaya sebagai waliku...

Princess Peach : Lho? Katanya Daisy dan Luigi menjadi Wali Fox dalam pernikahanmu?

Krystal : *menggeleng* Jenderal Pepper dan istrinya akan menjadi Wali Fox McCloud... Luigi tadi mengatakannya padaku melalui Video rekaman yang dikirim oleh Falco ke E-mail milik Luigi.

Princess Peach : Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi Mario sekarang...

Mario yang sedang menonton pertarungan Marth VS Link di arena Smash Brothers kaget begitu mendengar kata-kata Peach lewat E-mail dari ponselnya.

Mario : *pada Ganondorf* Tuan, Maaf aku harus segera pulang.

Ganondorf : Lho? Kenapa?

Mario : Ini soal Pernikahan Fox dan Krystal!

Ganondorf : HAH?

Mendengar teriakan Ganondorf, pergerakan Marth terhenti dan membuat Link berhasil menghajar Marth keluar dari arena.

Pit : Tuan Ganon, ada apa?

Ganondorf : Maaf, nak. Ini soal Fox... *lalu pergi bersama Mario* Aku pulang dulu sebentar!

Pit : Oh... (Pantas saja, akhir-akhir ini tidak banyak pertandingan...)

Link : Pit, Semua orang sedang mempersiapkan pernikahan Fox dan Krystal. Tentu hanya kita dan anak-anak FE yang tidak dilibatkan.

Sementara itu di Evil Quartet Korner...

Jenderal Pepper : Ya, ini sangat mendadak, Fox. Tapi sebagai atasanmu, aku tak ingin kau kecewa sekaligus aku dan istriku akan mewakili orang tuamu.

Fox : Begitu rupanya...

Falco : Fox... Besok adalah hari pernikahanmu...

Bowser : Bahkan aku sudah siapkan kendaraan pernikahan untukmu!

Fox : Bowser, kau merepotkan sekali :'v

Bowser : Ah, jangan dipikirkan. Yang jelas kalian harus memiliki kendaraan yang nyaman.

Di Princess Peach's Castle...

Queen Palutena : Jadi, Mario, Peach, apa kalian sanggup?

Mario : *melihat Video yang dikirimkan Luigi* Ya, memang sepatutnya begitu, Krystal. *pada Queen Palutena* Kami pernah melakukan simulasi di berbagai tempat.

Princess Peach : Dan semuanya sukses...

Mario : *pada Krystal* Krystal, sebagai walimu, kami sanggup untuk menemanimu di pernikahanmu besok.

Di hari pernikahan...

Ganondorf : Jadi semuanya... apa pernikahan mereka sah?

Semua orang : SAH!

Fox : *dengan Cappy yang berada di kepalanya* Akhirnya...

Krystal : *dengan Tiara yang berada di kepalanya* Kita resmi menjadi suami istri!

Jendral Pepper : *menangis* Huhuhu... aku teringat kenangan saat kita menikah...

Mrs. Pepper : Kau ini...

Mario dan Princess Peach yang hanya menemani Krystal kemudian melihat satu sama lain.

Princess Peach : Mario...

Mario : Ya?

Princess Peach : Kapan kita akan mengalami ini?

Mario : ummm... *lalu wajahnya memerah* Hingga Bowser tidak lagi naksir padamu...

Princess Peach : Tapi kata Luigi, Bowser mulai tertarik pada Rosalina. Ia terus meneleponku untuk bertanya dimana Rosalina...

Mario : Oh... (Kenapa Rosalina tidak pernah bercerita hal ini padaku ya?)

Princess Peach kemudian mencium kening Mario hingga membuatnya pingsan. Fox dan Krystal kemudian melihat Mario yang pingsan dan menyuruh Bowser untuk membawa Mario ke ruang perawatan.

Princess Peach : Maaf, kebiasaan sering dicium sih :'v

Bowser : *menggendong Mario* Dasar! Kau membocorkan curhatku tentang Rosalina padanya! :'v

Rosalina : Ada apa ini?

Princess Peach : Rosalina?

Bowser : *lalu terhenti* Rosalina?

Rosalina : Sudahlah, Bowser... Aku disini karena aku menunggu keputusanmu untuk menjadi pacarmu.

Princess Peach + Bowser : APAAA?!

Dan kali ini, Giliran Bowser yang jatuh pingsan.

Princess Peach : :'v KACAAAAU! *mengguncangkan tubuh Mario* Mario! Bangun!

Kejadian itu akhirnya terukir dalam kenangan semua orang, bahkan Fox dan Krystal yang menggeleng melihat tingkah Mushroom Kingdom Squad yang kelabakan melihat Mario yang pingsan.

10\. Austin the First "Smash Guardian"

Di lab saat Mario sedang bermain dengan beberapa Pokemon di sekitarnya, Ia melihat ada nama "Austin" dan "Chara" yang dikalungkan pada seekor Eevee dan Zorua yang ia belai.

Mario : Prof. Willow... Siapa Austin dan Chara?

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Prof. Willow menghentikan ketikkan keyboard komputernya.

Prof. Willow : Kau mau mendengar sebuah cerita sedih?

Mario : Hah? Apa ada sesuatu yang tragis...

Prof. Willow : Ya...

-Prof. Willow Story-

Jauh sebelum Prof. Willow dan Nenek "Penjaga Celestial Mountain", Smash Bros. Avengers sebelumnya dipimpin Austin, seorang yang memiliki Abillity Builder dan memiliki kekuatan Meteor Colours.

Austin : dalam waktu 8 bulan saja, seluruh area terbanjiri oleh es dan air laut ilusi yang dibuat oleh Neo Xande...

Prof. Willow : Kalau sudah begini, tidak ada cara lain selain mengevakuasi orang yang mungkin bisa kita selamatkan...

Austin : Willow, Dark Spirits bisa mengincar kita, itu sangat membahayakan keselamatan kita semua!

Prof. E. Gadd : Austin, Sepertinya yang dikatakan Willow benar adanya. Tidak mungkin kita bisa menyerang mereka yang sudah terkena Dark Spirits.

Blanche : Ya, Mengelilingi Celestial Mountain juga merupakan solusi yang terpaksa harus kita jalankan.

Austin kemudian merenung, lalu ia mengangguk.

Austin : Baiklah, Semuanya! Berpencarlah mencari siapapun yang bisa diselamatkan!

Semua : BAIK!

Mereka semua kemudian berpencar, Prof. Willow bersama Prof. Oak dan Prof. E. Gadd menelusuri area selatan, sementara Maddeline bersama Frisk dan Chara menelusuri area timur. Austin yang menelusuri area utara bersama Eevee dan Chikorita miliknya malah menjumpai Candela yang berada didalam pengaruh Dark Spirits.

Dark Candela : Guardian Austin rupanya...

Austin : ...

Prof. Willow yang menelusuri tepian pantai kemudian menemukan Luigi dan Princess Peach yang tak sadarkan diri. Prof. E. Gadd dan Prof. Oak kemudian membawa mereka ke markas saat Prof. Willow mendengar suara Austin. Iapun segera bergegas ke area utara dan melihat Austin sedang bertarung melawan Dark Candela.

Dark Candela : Hanya itu kekuatanmu, hm?

Austin : *bangkit setelah diserang* Itu belum ada apa-apanya... *lalu mengeluarkan 2 Rainbow Orb dan menggabungkannya sehingga menghasilkan jurus Meteor of Doom pada Dark Candela*

Dark Candela tumbang oleh serangan itu, tetapi ia kemudian mengeluarkan Honedge dan berniat menghunuskannya pada Prof. Willow yang menyusulnya. Namun yang terjadi, Austin tertusuk oleh Honedge. Ia berusaha melindungi Prof. Willow yang dengan cepat menghentikan langkahnya. Dark Candela yang merasa misinya gagal kemudian pergi begitu saja.

Prof. Willow yang menangkap tubuh Austin yang sudah penuh darah kemudian memberikan Healing Skillnya pada Austin, tetapi jurusnya tidak mempan.

Austin : Prof. Willow... *lalu menyodorkan 2 Rainbow Orb terakhirnya pada Prof. Willow* Simpan ini... Berikan pada Smash Bros. Leader jika kau bertemu dengannya... *lalu menghembuskan napas terakhirnya*

Prof. Willow : Austin! Austin! ... *lalu menunduk karena menyadari ia sudah tiada*

Sementara itu...

Dark Link : *menangkap Frisk* Kalau ingin temanmu selamat, serahkan Heart of Celestial Mountain yang kau kumpulkan itu...

Maddeline : TIDAK! HANYA SMASH BROTHERS YANG BOLEH MENYENTUH BENDA INI!

Dark Link : Begitu rupanya... *lalu menyerang Maddeline, tapi...*

Chara take Judgement –Bug Type-!

Maddeline : CHARAAAA!

Chara yang melindungi Maddeline tumbang dan mengalungkan Heart Locket yang menyimpan seluruh Heart of Celestial Mountain pada Maddeline. Baddeline yang keluar dari tubuh Maddeline kemudian mengeluarkan Sinister Arrow Raid pada Dark Link. Dark Link yang membawa Frisk dan duo Professor (Prof. E. Gadd dan Prof. Oak) kemudian kabur entah kemana.

Maddeline : FRIIIIISSSSKK!

Prof. Willow yang menyusul Maddeline dengan darah Austin yang masih membekas di pakaiannya hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi. Tak lama, mereka menemukan 2 Pokeball yang mengurung Pikachu dan Jigglypuff.

Prof. Willow : Hanya Luigi dan gadis berdress Pink itu yang kita temukan... Juga kedua Pokemon ini...

Maddeline : Kemarin sang Nenek dan Theo, sekarang Chara dan FRISK! *lalu menangis*

Prof. Willow : Maddy... Ketua Austin juga...

Hari itu menjadi hari yang kelam bagi Smash Brothers Avengers. Blanche yang baru keluar dari lab kemudian menyusul Maddeline.

-Prof. Willow Story Ended-

Mario : *mengusap airmatanya* Jadi begitu ceritanya?

Prof. Willow : Ya, Mario... Makanya aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengizinkan mereka diambil siapapun seperti yang lainnya...

Mario : Pantas saja mereka tetap berada di base... *lalu membelai kedua Pokemon tersebut*

Prof. Willow kemudian teringat dengan sebuah 2 Rainbow Orb yang ia simpan didalam tasnya.

Prof. Willow : Mario, kau Smash Bros. Leader 'kan?

Mario : Sebenarnya secara keseluruhan adalah Link, Tetapi, karena Link masih belum ditemukan... Mau tidak mau, aku adalah pemimpin Smash Brothers untuk saat ini...

Prof. Willow kemudian menyodorkan 2 Rainbow Orb pada Mario.

Mario : Rainbow Orb?

Prof. Willow : Austin ingin kau yang memegang kedua orb ini... Orb ini sebenarnya adalah kelemahan Dharkom dan Galeem... Tetapi hanya 2 dari Warriors of Ultimate yang bisa mengalahkan Dharkom dan Galeem...

Mario kemudian menyimpan Orb tersebut kedalam saku celananya. Hingga saat hari dimana pertarungan antara Dharkom dan Galeem tiba, ia teringat dengan 2 Orb yang ia pegang, lalu ia melemparkan salah satunya yang berwarna hijau pada Luigi yang ada di sebelahnya.

Luigi : Abang? Benda apa ini?

Mario : Nanti kujelaskan, keluarkanlah 1.000.000 Volt Thunderbolt pada Galeem melalui Orb tersebut! Aku akan mengeluarkan Fiery Spin melalui Orb ini!

Merekapun secara bersamaan mengeluarkan kekuatan elemental mereka. Rainbow Orb tersebut membuat tubuh keduanya bersinar dan membuat kedua topi mereka terlepas. Ternyata kedua Orb tersebut sebenarnya adalah Ultimate Orb yang hanya bisa dipegang oleh Mario dan Luigi. Sehingga itu membuat mereka dapat mengeluarkan Ultimate Smash "Brotherhood Blast" yang sangat berbahaya.

Prof. Willow : SEMUANYA! KITA HARUS PERGI DARI SINI!

Fox : *lalu melihat Mario dan Luigi yang akan melancarkan "Brotherhood Blast"* Tapi... kita tidak bisa tinggalkan Mario dan Luigi!

Prof. Willow : *lalu melihat Mario dan Luigi yang sudah jauh berada di atas langit*

Mario + Luigi : BROTHERHOOD BLAST! *lalu mengarahkannya pada Dharkom dan Galeem*

Semua orang : MARIOOOOOOOOO! LUIGIIIIIII!

SFX : DHUAARRRRR!

Sebuah cahaya menyilaukan kondisi di sekitar hingga membuat Dharkom dan Galeem kemudian musnah oleh cahaya dari gabungan kekuatan yang berbahaya tersebut. Mario dan Luigi yang tadinya memakai Legendary Mythos Armor kembali memakai pakaian mereka yang biasa dengan penuh luka dan robekan pakaian di beberapa bagian pakaian mereka. Mereka tidak tahu, Spirit X dan Zero sudah menangkap tubuh mereka yang sudah tak sadarkan diri setelah melancarkan serangan membahayakan itu. Bersamaan itu juga, Alpha Pokemon, Arceus memulihkan Mario dan Luigi dan membawa mereka ke Celestial Lake hingga ditemukan oleh Smash Brothers Squad.

Bowser : *menggunakan pengeras suara* KALIAN YANG BERADA DI KORIDOR, MENYINGKIR! PRINCESS PEACH DAN PRINCESS DAISY MEMBAWA MARIO DAN LUIGI KE RUANG PERAWATAN!

Mendengar komando Bowser, semua orang maupun Pokemon membubarkan diri dan membuat koridor sepi.

Princess Peach : *menggendong Mario lalu berlari menuju ruang perawatan*

Princess Daisy : *menggendong Luigi sambil mengikuti Princess Peach*

Lalu tubuh Mario dan Luigi ditransfer oleh Link dan Fox yang akan masuk ke ruang perawatan. Semua perempuan hanya bisa menunggu di koridor karena hanya lelaki yang boleh masuk. Lalu Prof. Willow dan Prof. E. Gadd keluar dari ruangan dan mendekati Princess Peach dan Princess Daisy.

Prof. Willow : Keduanya tidak apa-apa, anehnya...

Prof. E. Gadd : Tapi sepertinya mereka butuh waktu yang lama untuk sadarkan diri...

Princess Peach : ... *lalu memeluk Princess Daisy*

Princess Daisy : Peach... mereka masih hidup... hanya saja tenaga mereka sudah terkuras habis oleh kekuatan mereka sendiri... Aku juga tahu kalau kau trauma, Peach...

Prof. Willow : *kemudian menundukkan kepalanya* (Kau benar, Austin... Kedua orang itu tidak dapat dipisahkan oleh apapun... terutama Mario yang memiliki potensi yang tak bisa kusangka...)


End file.
